Catching The Wave
by Summerlander
Summary: Bradin goes to Florida with Lucas for a surfing competition. Erika and Jay are also there. The guys learn first hand about Florida's wild surfing and even wilder girls.
1. Default Chapter

"We're almost there," Lucas said.

Bradin smiled as he stuck his head out the window. They were finally arriving at Florida's Sebastian Inlet. It was really hot out and both boys couldn't wait to hit the water.

"I can see the surf," Bradin said.

"What's it look like?" Lucas questioned he couldn't take his eyes off the road long enough to get a good look.

"I'd say they're about four-feet and hollow" Bradin replied.

"Nice" Lucas said.

They drive for another few minutes before arriving at their campgrounds, which are right beside the beach. It doesn't take them long to find their campsite.

"What do you say we put up our tents later and go out for a surf now?" Lucas suggested.

"There's nothing I'd rather so" Bradin replied with a smiled.

They both quickly changed into their board shorts.

"I like that it's so hot we don't need wet suits," Bradin said.

"Yea" Lucas agrees.

They untie their boards off the roof of the car and wax them up.

"Ready?" Lucas questioned.

"I've been ready since we left Cali" Bradin replied.

They both run towards the surf with their boards under their arms.

They paddle out to the lineup where they're tons of locals.

There's a beautiful set wave coming in and Bradin goes for it. He feels the wave rising under him and he stands up. He makes the drop and then does a smooth bottom turn.

When the wave closes over he turns and paddles back out into the lineup. He sits, straddling his board and watches as Lucas gets into position for a powerhouse wave.

Bradin yells encouragement as he watches him make the drop and rocket down the line. He has a huge rooster tail of spray.

The guys surf until the sun is starting to go down. They want to stay out longer, but they know it's too dangerous.

They catch one last wave and ride it in to the shore.

"That was awesome," Lucas said as they were walking back up to their campsite.

"Definitely" Bradin replied.

"We should probably put up our tents now" Lucas suggested.

" 'Kay" Bradin replied.

Bradin grabbed his tent and pulled it out of the bag, thinking it would be easy to put up.

He started putting the poles together, but was confused when there was one more pole than there was places to put them. He shrugged it off and didn't say anything though because Lucas had the same tent and he wasn't having any trouble. He would feel stupid asking he should be able to put up a tent..., right? Wrong!

"Okay, I'm done" Lucas said as he looked over at Bradin.

When he saw Bradin's tent he burst out laughing.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

Lucas wasn't able to talk; he was laughing too hard.

That's when two girls walked by and noticed Bradin's tent. It was really deformed.

One of the girls started laughing with Lucas, but the other seemed sympathetic.

"Do you want a hand?" she asked.

"That would be great" Bradin replied.

"I'm Bradin by the way," Bradin said.

"Mucho gusto Bradin. Me llamo Claire" the girl replied.

"English please" Bradin said with a weak smile.

"Right, sorry. Sometimes I forget. I'm Claire" Claire said.

"That's Spanish right?" Bradin asked.

"Yea" Claire replied.

"I'm Mariel," the other girl said. She and Lucas had finally stopped laughing.

"Lucas"

Claire quickly helped Bradin to fix his tent and put it up properly.

"So that's what it's supposed to look like" Bradin said with a smirk.

"Hey, there's a party on the beach tonight, you guys should come" Mariel said.

"Sounds like fun" Lucas replied.

Bradin and Lucas followed the girls down the beach to the point where there was a huge bon fire.

"So where are you from?" Claire asked Bradin. Lucas and Mariel were having their own conversation.

"California" Bradin replied.

"Cool"

"Are you from here?" Bradin asked.

"Yup, I'm a local" Claire replied.

"Do you surf?" Bradin asked.

"Yea, I'm going to be in the Western championship that's coming up in a few weeks" Claire replied.

"Really? That's what I'm here for" Bradin replied.

"You're here a little early aren't you?" Claire questioned.

"My friend and I wanted to come up early and have a sort of vacation before the competition" Bradin replied.

"It'll give you time to get used to the waves too" Claire added.

"Yea" Bradin agreed.

Bradin was surprised by the size of the bomb fire that they were having on the beach.

Claire and Bradin both sat down nearby in the sand while Mariel and Lucas disappeared off into the bushes.

"My friend is kind of slutty sometimes" Claire explained.

"Well, I'm sure my friend will take full advantage of that" Bradin replied with a laugh.

"So, tell me more about yourself Bradin?" Claire said.

"I have a younger sister named Nikki and a younger brother named Derrick" Bradin replied.

"I have a younger sister, Chantelle and a way older brother, Blaise," she said.

"How long have you been surfing?" she asked.

"I started last summer" Bradin replied.

"Really? And you're already getting invited to competitions like the Western championship" Claire said, "You must be a natural," she added.

"Why? How long have you been surfing?" Bradin asked.

"Since I was like three, I used to ride with my mom on her board" Claire replied.

"Wow, that's pretty cool" Bradin said.

"Yea"

"So why did you wait so long to start surfing?" Claire asked.

"Well, I wasn't living in California until last summer" Bradin replied.

He could tell already where this conversation was going.

"Where were you living before?" she asked.

"Kansas" Bradin replied.

"Do you miss Kansas?" she asked.

"Sometimes" Bradin replied honestly.

"I can't imagine moving away from where I grew up. I love it here," Claire said.

"You get used to it" Bradin replied.

Bradin was really surprised when Claire didn't ask why he had moved to California. He was grateful to it though. The last thing he wanted was for her to be feeling sorry for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's already passed my curfew" Mariel said as she and Lucas came back over to Bradin and Claire.

"You're taking off?" Lucas questioned.

"Yea, my parents are going to kill me" she replied.

"I should probably go with you" Claire said as she stood up.

Bradin stood up too, brushing the sand off his shorts.

"I had a really good time tonight," Claire said as she turned to Bradin.

"Me too" he replied.

Claire leaned in and gave him a quick kiss.

"We need to go" Mariel said as she grabbed her friends hand and started pulling her away.

"I'll see you later" Bradin called after them.

"Si, Hasta Luego" Claire replied over her shoulder.

"This trip is going to be even more awesome than I thought" Lucas said as he and Bradin walked back up to their campsite.

"Yea" Bradin replied, still savoring the taste of Claire's lips against his.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I really hope that you like this story, because I think that I'm going to have a lot of fun writing it.

Over the course of the weeks that Bradin and Lucas are there do you think that Bradin and Claire should have sex?

Do you want me to write out some of the scenes between Lucas and Mariel?

Summerlander 


	2. Chapter 2

Bradin and Lucas woke up the next morning just as the sun was rising. It took them a matter of minutes to put on their board shorts and wax their boards.

They jogged side by side down to the beach where there were already a few locals out in the lineup, Claire and Mariel included.

They watched as Claire took off on a wave. She powered her way down the line and then cut up and down the wave.

Mariel went next and she is a little over ambitious. She cut back hard and flew up to the lip. She was able to catch a lot of air, but landing it seemed to be the problem. Her board shot up into the sky.

She came up a few seconds later and paddled to retrieve her board.

Claire scanned the shore and noticed Bradin and Lucas standing on the beach and she waved to them.

The guys quickly jumped on their boards and paddled out to the girls.

"Hi" Claire smiled happily.

"Hey" Bradin replied.

"You ready to show me what you got?" Claire asked.

"You bet" Bradin replied as he took off on the next wave that went through.

He made a smooth bottom turn and then turned and made a snapping cut back. He could hear Claire cheering him on and it was the best feeling in the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you wanna head in?" Bradin suggested to Claire.

"Okay" she replied.

They both rode one more wave in to the shore.

"You know you're not bad for a guy" Claire teased as she and Bradin walked side by side up the beach.

"You think so hey" Bradin replied.

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" he questioned.

Claire smiled at him and then changed the subject.

"Do you wanna go for a run with me?" she asked.

"Right now?" Bradin questioned.

"Yea" she replied.

"Okay"

They put their boards in the sand and started to run down the beach.

"How far do you want to go?" Bradin asked.

"That depends...How far can you handle?" Claire questioned.

"Far" Bradin replied.

"I guess we'll just have to see" Claire said as she picked up the pace of their run.

Every 50 feet or so Bradin would look over at Claire. She didn't seem to be getting tired at all. Bradin on the other hand was quickly tiring, but he was determined not to stop before she did.

They ran for another 7 miles along the beach as they continued to push each other.

Bradin was starting to get a cramp in his side and his breathing was very wheezy and labored.

He stopped finally and bent over with his hands on his knees.

"I...gotta...breathe" he said between gasping.

Claire had stopped beside him and she had her hand on her chest, trying to regulate her breathing.

They both collapsed in the sand side by side.

"If you hadn't stopped I definitely would have" Claire said once she had caught her breathe.

Bradin moaned as his chest still heaved up and down. Claire rolled over to look at him.

"Do you wanna go and get something to drink?" she suggested.

"Please" he replied.

They slowly walked up off the beach to the nearest corner store.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How's your drink?" Bradin asked as he and Claire were sitting at a small table outside the door.

"You can taste it if you like" Claire replied.

Bradin was reaching for her drink when she stopped him.

"I was thinking you would taste it in a different way" she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

She pulled away after a minute and smiled at him.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I need to try it again" he replied with a smirk as he pulled her back in to meet his lips.

Claire couldn't help but giggle at his cornyness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Mar pass me another marshmallow, please" Claire asked from where she was sitting by the fire with Bradin.

"Think fast" Mariel replied as she threw a marshmallow at her friend.

It was lucky for Claire that Bradin could catch.

"Hey I'm not a baseball player" was Claire's excuse when they made fun of her.

"When did Lucas say he would be back?" Mariel asked.

"I donno" Bradin replied.

"Fear not!" Lucas exclaimed "I am here and I have found beer" he said as he walked on to the campsite.

"Where'd you get it?" Mariel asked.

"Bought it off some guy" Lucas replied.

He opened the case and handed Mariel a can.

"Thank-you muchly" Mariel replied.

"No prob." he replied.

"Brae?" Lucas questioned as he held out a beer.

"Thanks" Bradin said as he accepted it.

"Claire?"

"No thanks, I don't drink" she replied.

"Seriously?" Lucas questioned.

"Yea" she replied sheepishly.

"I won't drink tonight either then" Bradin said as he handed the beer back.

"No, you don't have to do that" Claire said.

"I want to" Bradin replied "And plus, if you're sober you'll be able to remember all the stupid things I do and hold them against me" he added.

"True" Claire laughed.

"Suit yourselves, more for us" Lucas said to Mariel.

"Totally" Mariel agreed.

"So you've never been drunk?" Bradin questioned.

"No" Claire replied "It never really appealed to me" she said.

"I think that's cool," he said.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yea, I respect that" he replied.

"Thanks" she smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"See now, since we're not drunk we get to watch them make idiots out of themselves" Claire said quietly to Bradin as they watched Mariel and Lucas falling all over the place.

"I must admit, this is pretty funny" Bradin replied.

"Hey Bradin" Lucas said as he came over to them "Do you have a condom?" he asked.

Bradin pulled a condom out of his pocket and handed it to his friend.

"Thanks dude" Lucas replied as he went back over to Mariel.

"We'll see you two in the morning," Mariel said as she and Lucas stumbled into his tent.

Bradin and Claire were silent for a few minutes.

"You carry condoms around with you?" Claire asked finally.

"Is that a bad thing?" he replied.

"No" she said.

"It's just to be prepared" he explained.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" she replied.

"I wasn't thinking that we were going to have sex," he said.

"I know" she replied.

"Mariel's not a virgin is she?" Bradin asked.

Claire laughed.

"I love my friend to death, but she's been around the block...more than once" she said.

"I see" Bradin smiled.

Claire's face suddenly became serious.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"I am," she said.

"That's good," Bradin said.

"Yea right, as if you really think that" Claire replied "You're probably gonna stop hanging out with me now because you realized that you're not gonna get any" she said.

"I'm not that kind of guy," he said.

"I hope not" she replied "Cause I'm really starting to like you" she added.

Bradin bit his lip and smiled at her.

"I think I feel the same way," he said.

Bradin wrapped his arm around Claire and she snuggled into his side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think that Claire should change her mind about sex and do it with Bradin before he goes home?

Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3

Claire sighed as she snuggled her face further into Bradin's chest. It took her a few minutes to really realize where she was and what time it was.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed.

"What? What?" Bradin said as he jumped up.

"It's morning" Claire replied.

"Oh...is that it?" he questioned as he slowly laid back down.

"My parents are going to kill me" she replied as she went over to Lucas's tent.

"Mariel?" she called.

"Hmmm" was the moan she got in reply.

Claire opened the tent and pulled a very hung over Mariel out.

"We have to go," she said.

"Hmmmm" Mariel moaned again as she tried to block the light from her eyes.

"I'll see you later" Claire called over her shoulder to Bradin as she and Mariel hurried away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

RING RING...

Bradin heard his cell phone ring somewhere in his tent.

RING RING...

He started throwing his clothes around, trying to find it.

RING RING...

Still searching.

RING RING...

He lifted his pillow and there it was.

"Aha I found you!" he exclaimed as he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

'Hey Bradin it's Jay'

"What's up?" he questioned.

'It turns out that the guy who was going to run the shop for me can't make it until a later'

"Does that mean you're not coming?" Bradin asked.

'No, Erika and I are still coming, but we won't be there as early as we expected'

"You're not going to miss the competition though are you?" he asked.

'Don't worry mate. We'll both be there on the beach cheering for you'

"Good, I need you guys there" he replied.

'We'll be there I promise. I'll talk to you later'

"Bye"

'Bye'

Bradin hung up the phone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night Bradin and Lucas were hanging out alone at their campsite when Claire came stomping up.

"What's wrong?" Bradin asked.

"I think I'll be going" Lucas said when he saw the look on Claire's face. He jumped out of his chair and headed towards the beach.

"My parents" Claire replied.

"Were they mad that you didn't come home last night?" Bradin asked.

"Mad isn't even a strong enough word for what they were" she replied.

"That sucks" he said.

"What really gets me though is how little they trust me" she exclaimed.

"Why don't they trust you?" he asked, "You're like one of the best behaved seventeen year old that I've ever met," he added.

"Exactly" she replied "They treat me as though I get drunk every night, have sex with random guys and do drugs" she said.

Bradin didn't get the chance to reply because Claire came up with what she seemed to think was a great idea.

"You know what I might as well just start acting the way they punish me for. Why do the time is I'm not doing the crime?" she exclaimed.

"Because that's not what you're like" Bradin replied.

"Well I'm changing my ways. Where's your alcohol? Tonight is as good a night as any to get drunk for the first time. And what about weed? I know you have some around here somewhere," she cried.

"Claire calm down," Bradin said.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked "What am I asking of course you have a condom because most people our age are having sex" she said.

"Although you know according to my parents expectations I'm the kind of girl who has unprotected sex, so who needs a condom," she exclaimed.

She walked quickly over to Bradin and smashed her lips against his.

Bradin pulled away after a few seconds.

"You're acting crazy," he said.

"Fine if you don't want to have sex with me I'll just go and find another guy. What about Lucas?" she said as she turned and started walking away.

Bradin grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Claire immediately started to sob and she crumpled to the ground. Bradin pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled after a few minutes.

"It's okay" Bradin replied.

"I don't know why I acted like that," she said.

"Don't worry about it. We can pretend it never happen" he replied.

"Thank you for stopping me from making the biggest mistakes of my life tonight. Most guys would have taken advantage of the fact that I was having a sudden sanity lapse," she said.

"Well, I'm not like most guys" he replied.

"I'm starting to realize that" she said with a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think that her parents should ground Claire and make it hard for her and Bradin to see each other?

Summerlander 


	4. Chapter 4

Claire walked up to Bradin's tent quietly and unzipped the door. She stepped in, being careful not to wake him just yet. She positioned herself at the end of his sleeping bag.

"Wake up call!" she cried as she jumped on top of him.

"You're gonna pay for that" Bradin replied as he flipped her over and pinned her down.

Bradin had his legs wrapped around Claire's and he was holding one of her hands in each of his own above her head.

Their faces were mer cm's away and Bradin closed to the gap, kissing her.

He slowly released her hands as they kissed. After a few minutes Bradin's hand was starting to slide up under her shirt. Just as he was reaching her bra she stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No...It's just that you're the first guy I've ever wanted to do 'something' with and it's kind of confusing me. I don't know how I'm supposed to act" she replied.

"You just act however it feels natural" he replied.

"Okay, well right now having your hand under my shirt doesn't feel natural" she said.

"Then I won't put my hand there" he replied.

"It's not that I don't want you touching me," she said quickly.

"Claire, don't worry about it. I understand that you're not comfortable with the heavy stuff" he replied.

"Okay" she said.

"So do you have any plans for today?" Bradin asked.

"I was thinking that I might go for a run along the beach and some other little workouts" Claire replied.

"And I was thinking that you might want to come" she added.

"You were thinking that were you" Bradin smiled.

"Yes I was" she replied.

"What do I get for doing it?" he asked.

"I guess you'll just have to do it and find out" she replied with a smirk.

"Oh that's mean," he said.

"Are you in or not?" she asked.

"I'm in" he replied.

"Good" she smiled "Let's go" she added.

Claire climbed out of the tent and started pulling off her extra clothes.

"Women just can't help but take their clothes off around me" Bradin laughed.

"You wish" Claire replied with a laugh.

"Do I ever" he said.

"Shut up and get ready" she replied.

"I think I see what's making this worth my time already" Bradin said.

"What?" Claire questioned.

"Those short shorts" he replied.

"You're such a...Guy" she exclaimed.

"Thank-you" he replied.

"It wasn't meant to be a complement," she said.

"Meh" was the sound he replied with.

"Okay, let's go Mr. Hot Shot" Claire said as she started to jog off the campsite.

Bradin followed right behind her. Claire went easy on him with the running this time. She took it slow and she was the one to stop first this time.

"A...ha" Bradin wheezed.

"I...beat...you" he said between gasps.

"You sure did" she replied.

"Wait...why...aren't...you...out...of...breathe?" he questioned.

"I am you just can't tell" she replied.

"You...let...me...beat...you" he said.

"Let's work on some sit ups and push ups" Claire replied quickly, changing the subject.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Claire sighed and leaned back into Bradin's chest. She was totally caught up in the moment. The four of them were sitting around the campfire, just hanging out.

Claire was sitting comfortably between Bradin's legs and his arms were wrapped protectively around her.

Lucas and Mariel were having an argument about who made the best-toasted marshmallow and it was quite the entertainment for Bradin and Claire.

"No, but you see mine is perfectly toasted on each side" Mariel stated.

"Ha!" Lucas exclaimed "That is so not 'perfectly toasted on each side' " he said, mimicking Mariel's voice.

"Shut up!" Mariel replied.

"Hey Mar" Claire called to get her friends attention.

"Yea?" Mariel questioned as she turned away from Lucas.

"You know what we haven't done in a long time" Claire replied.

"What?" Mariel questioned.

"Sea-dooing" Claire replied.

"Oh my gosh, we haven't been since the whole...Ben thing" Mariel said.

"Yea I know" Claire replied.

"We should take the guys tonight" Mariel suggested.

"I don't know" Claire replied.

"Because you're afraid Ben might be working?" Mariel questioned.

"Maybe" Claire replied with a sheepish smile.

"You can't avoid him forever," Mariel said.

"Uh...I was hoping I could" Claire replied.

"Who's Ben?" Bradin asked.

"The owner of the sea-doo shop's son" Mariel replied.

"And how do you guys know him?" Bradin questioned.

"Claire here, knows him personally" Mariel said.

Claire's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Mariel!" she exclaimed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe I agreed to bring you here" Claire said to Bradin as the four of them walked up to the sea-doo shop.

"Chill out C" Mariel said.

Claire whimpered.

The bell on the door jingled when they opened it. Bradin immediately noticed the guy standing behind the counter, who he assumed it was Ben.

"Claire!" Ben exclaimed as he came around the counter.

"Ben, Hi" Claire replied.

Ben came up and gave Claire a long hug. The whole time Bradin was turning green with jealousy.

TBC...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Should Ben cause some problems for Bradin and Claire?

Summerlander 


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY:

"Claire!" Ben exclaimed as he came around the counter.

"Ben, Hi" Claire replied.

Ben came up and gave Claire a long hug. The whole time Bradin was turning green with jealousy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once Ben pulled out of the hug and took a step back Bradin moved closer to Claire and slipped his hand into hers.

"We're looking to rent some sea-doos" Mariel said, stopping the uncomfortable silence.

"For you ladies it's on the house" Ben replied.

"Thanks" Claire said.

"No problem" Ben replied as he looked Claire in the eyes.

Then Ben went and grabbed two keys and handed them to Claire and Mariel.

"We'll see you later," Mariel said as the four of them left the shop.

Claire jumped on one of the sea-doos.

"Hop on partner" she said with a smile as she patted the spot behind her.

"Can I trust your driving?" Bradin questioned in mock worry.

"Shut up and get on" Claire replied.

Bradin laughed as he climbed on behind her.

"You can wrap your arms around me waist," Claire said.

"I'm not gonna fall off" Bradin replied.

"I know that" Claire said as she gave him a meaningful look.

Bradin slid his arms around her waist and Claire leaned back into him.

"Perfect" she whispered before starting up the engine and joining Mariel and Lucas who were waiting for them a few meters out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bradin questioned as he and Claire walked up to her front door.

"Of course it is. I'm parents are going to love you" Claire replied.

Bradin made a sound close to a whimper as Claire opened the door.

They were trampled the second the got in the door.

"It's so nice to finally meet you" Mindy, Claire's mom said as she pulled Bradin into a tight hug.

"You too" Bradin replied.

"Well we should probably eat before dinner gets cold," Mindy said.

Everyone started following her to the table when Claire's dad, Mike pulled Bradin aside.

"We need to have a talk," he said.

Bradin looked to Claire who was already in the kitchen helping her mother.

"Okay"

He followed Mike to the living room with Claire's older brother Trent following too.

"Take a seat"

Bradin did as he was told and sat across from Mike.

"You're a teenage boy" he stated.

Bradin wasn't exactly sure what to say to this and luckily Mike continued soon afterwards.

"I'm not stupid Bradin I know what your intentions are with my daughter"

"I..." Bradin was about to say that he had no such intentions, but Mike cut him off and said something that made Bradin's blood boil.

"And I also know that you're probably only with my daughter because she's the type of girl who will let you follow through on your intentions"

"You better not be implying about Claire what I think you're implying" Bradin exclaimed as he jumped up from his chair.

"I think I know what my daughter does better than you do" Mike replied as he too stood up.

"You know nothing about Claire. She's the most respectable girl I've ever met!" Bradin yelled.

Mike laughed.

"You don't have to lie. We all know she's a slut" Trent spoke up for the first time.

Bradin screamed and lunged at Trent.

"Don't fucking talk about her like that!"

As Bradin and Trent broke into a fight Claire and Mindy came running into the room, having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Stop it!" Claire yelled. She was devastated by the way her dad and her brother had been talking about her.

Bradin and Trent slowly backed away from each other.

"I forbid you from seeing this boy anymore" Mike said to Claire.

"I think it's time for you to go" Mindy said as she walked Bradin to the door.

All the while they could hear Claire and Mike yelling at each other.

The last thing he heard was "Go to your room!"

As Bradin walked down their driveway he heard Claire call him. He quickly turned around to see her hanging out her window.

He ran back to the house and climbed up the side to her window. He sat on the roof just outside her window where they could talk.

"I'm so sorry" Claire sobbed.

"It's not your fault"

Bradin placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it.

Then there was a knock at Claire's bedroom door.

They kissed quickly and then Bradin climbed back down before anyone saw him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

What do you think should happened next on the parental front for Claire?

Summerlander 


End file.
